Sirius is a Dog Person
by I'mBeingCompletelySirius138
Summary: James finds himself in a bind when Lily meets his "pet"? One-Shot. :) Reviews are always welcome!


**AN: I wanted to use this idea while writing my other story, but it just didn't fit so I wanted to get this one out there for you all :) I hope you like it! ALL HAIL ROWLING**!

* * *

It was more than a little irritating that he could get away with that. James wasn't usual one to get jealous, but this was just one of those things.

When they had finally finished the process of becoming animagi, James had loved his stag form. It was unique and regal and he just really liked it. Sirius' dog, although unique in its own right, was so simple in comparison.

And that is where the true genius lied. His form was simple so the average passerby didn't even give him a second look. He could walk just about anywhere and not be detected until he changed back. If James tried that, people would tend to notice the random stag walking up the sidewalk and he'd be caught.

But he wasn't bitter. Not at all. Nope.

"Sirius, why whenever I just want to take a walk, you have to transform? Do you really not want to be seen with me that badly?"

Dog Sirius wagged his tail happily and darted around James' legs.

James shook his head. "Yeah, I don't know what that means." He kept walking, slightly ignoring the yapping dog around him.

They had gone a little ways before Sirius had stopped suddenly to investigate a flower planter. He began sniffing the corners and got very antsy.

"What is it, Sirius?" James turned around to watch his friend.

Then, walking up to the planter, Sirius lifted his hind leg.

"Oh, come on, man! You couldn't have just used the bathroom in the house? We have, like, five of them!" James nudged the black dog with his foot, knocking him slightly off balance.

"James?"

Oh no. James would know that voice until the day he died. It was one of the things he loved most in the world. Unfortunately, as always, it had incredibly bad timing.

James turned to greet the most beautiful girl he would ever lay eyes on. "Lily, hi!" She grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. "What are you doing around here?"

"Oh, your mum asked me to dinner tonight. Didn't you know?" she asked, slightly confused. "That was tonight, yeah?"

Of course! Tonight was one of his mother's summer soirées. "Right. Yeah, no, I remember now. I just was thinking elsewhere before…"

Lily gasped. "Is that your dog?"

James turned. "Wha—? Oh, no, that our—uh—neighbor's dog."

"He is so cute! Oh my Merlin!" Lily's voice subtly got higher in pitch until it was just about baby talk.

"Aw, what's his name?" Lily kneeled down and beckoned Sirius towards her.

"Um, it's… Snuffles?" James was not prepared for this. He'd been dating Lily for almost eight months now, but he hadn't broken the news of them being animagi to her yet. Honestly, with no large animals inside Hogwarts, he had never imagined a situation like this.

Sirius approached Lily happily. In turn, Lily started scratching him behind the ears. "Snuffles, huh? Well aren't you the cutest puppy in the world. Who's a good boy? Huh… yes! Yes, you are!"

Seriously? Lily, the woman who always kept her emotions in check and never let her guard down to anyone, was acting like a star-struck, emotional girl. And of course it had to be while petting his best friend. Merlin, that was a strange thought.

Dog Sirius was eating the attention up. He soon rolled over to back and Lily started rubbing his tummy.

For Merlin's sake! "I think he's gotten enough love for today. You're going to spoil him if he gets much more."

Lily shook her head. "Nah, he deserves it! Don't you, Snuffles?"

Amidst the panting, Sirius yapped in agreement.

"Well I should get him back to his house before dinner. He likes to sleep at his own home," James said, giving the black dog a meaningful look.

Quickly, Sirius got to his paws and started wagging his tail expectantly.

Lily rose from her knees. "Well, can't he come to dinner with us? It is outside, isn't it?"

James sighed. "Yes. It is."

"Perfect! I'm sure he'll love all the attention." Lily turned to Sirius. "Wouldn't you?"

The black dog confirmed again with panting and barking.

"Fine. He can come with."

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek. She then turned and started walking ahead, calling for Snuffles to follow.

With his foot, James nudged Sirius in the rear. In a low whisper, he said, "Keep this up and I might think of getting you neutered."

Sirius' tail stopped wagging momentarily, before bounding after Lily.

Have patience, James. Patience.

* * *

"Thank you so much for dinner, Mrs. Potter."

"It was my pleasure. And please, Lily, call be Hattie."

"Of course." Lily stepped outside onto the front step.

"You are welcome to any one of my dinners. I'll have James let you know when they come around." Lily nodded in response.

James was already on the lawn with Sirius dog at his side.

"Did you have fun tonight?" James asked, taking his girlfriend's hand.

"Did I? It was spectacular! You're mum sure knows how to host a party."

James smiled. It was definitely something she was known for. "Sirius is usually the only other person around my age, but it's not too bad."

Lily nodded. "It's really too bad he couldn't be here tonight. He would have loved Snuffles. Is Sirius a dog person? I feel like he could go either way."

James did not laugh at the irony. "Oh, no. He's definitely a dog person."

Lily smiled. "Well, I should probably be off. I have to go with my mother and Petunia to the bridal salon. I'm not even in her wedding so why I have to help plan is beyond me."

James agreed. "Alright, I guess. Have a good night, Lily."

Lily pulled him closer. "Mm, good night, James. I love you."

With a side-eye glance at Sirius, James wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too."

With a slight whimper, Sirius padded behind a patch of bushes.

James grinned and kissed her. There were not many things James loved more in the world than holding Lily and kissing her.

When they separated, Lily gave him one last peck before stepping back to disapperate. "Goodnight, James. Goodnight, Snuffles!" And with a pop, she was gone.

James turned to look at the black dog, but Sirius had already changed back.

Sirius looked at James cautiously, waiting for a reaction.

After a few moments, James nodded. "Yep, you're dead to me."

Sirius started laughing uncontrollably.

This was not funny in the slightest. Why was he laughing? Stop laughing!

James turned to his friend. "Seriously?"

Sirius recovered slightly. "I just think it's funny. I got farther with your girlfriend in one night than you did in six years."

"Again, dead to me." James turned to his front steps.

"Aw, come on, Prongs!" Sirius could not contain the laughter in his voice.

"No, man! You're in the dog house." James sighed. "And don't laugh at that pun!"

Sirius started laughing again, holding his sides.

Irritating mutt anyway.

* * *

 **AN: Funny? Kinda? Maybe? Alright. So yeah just wanted to get it down. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed it :) Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
